1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door frame system, and more particularly to a three-piece jamb assembly for an interior door frame system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction industry has a number of options available for door frames and ways to assemble the jamb assemblies thereof. Over the years, a variety of assembly methods have been developed to facilitate the construction of door frames and jamb assemblies.
During construction of a home or the like, an opening is left in the wall in which the door frame and door are installed. A conventional method is to custom build a door frame in the door opening. After the door frame is built, the door is hung within the door frame. However, jamb assemblies are available to help the builder in installing doors. The jamb set usually consists of side and head jamb assemblies, each jamb assembly having a base and a cap. While this arrangement presents the builder with certain advantages, e.g., ease in the installation of different width and height door frames, such a construction technique can be time consuming and cumbersome, and it does not provide an easy and accurate way of positioning the cap on the base of the jamb assembly or of positioning the head jamb assembly together with the side jamb assemblies. Several arrangements attempting to address such problems are disclosed, for example, in Carmichael U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,759, Andruszkiewicz Pat. No. 4,012,868, McAllister U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,303.
Another method of door frame and door installation is the use of pre-hung doors. Pre-hung doors are manufactured so that a door frame and door are installed directly in a door opening. The pre-hung doors come in a variety of standard sizes. Pre-hung doors provide the builder with a quick and easy method of installing a door frame and door. However, pre-hung doors do not allow for non-standard door sizes or non-standard frame widths, heights, and depths.
After the door frame and door are installed, a casing is normally added to finish the appearance of the door. Casings typically must be custom made by the builder inasmuch as conventional door frame sets, or pre-hung doors, do not provide aids to the installation of a casing.